Such a grommet may be used for example for sealing a wire harness leading from the engine compartment of a vehicle into the passenger compartment of the vehicle against a opening in the form of a through hole formed in the body sheet between the engine compartment and the passenger compartment. Hereby, in particular the sealing collar of said grommet serves for the purpose of providing a sound-proof sealing between the two compartments so that the noise emitted by the engine is at least partially screened from the passenger compartment. Hence, said sealing collar represents some kind of a sound-proof flap which rests on a sound-proof matting surrounding the through hole in the body sheet between the two compartments.
When mounting said grommet into said through hole, it may be necessary that the assembler puts his hand into said through hole so as to push or pull the sealing collar through said through hole which is less in diameter than the sealing collar. However, since the edge of said through hole may be relatively sharp, there is a certain risk of injury when the assembler puts his hands into said through hole.